


Fire

by stharridan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a good night to think about orcs and goblins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Bilbo knew it wasn’t a good night to entertain thoughts of orcs and goblins, but his mind had a way of betraying him.

The campfire seemed a bit too hot for his liking, especially after their narrow escape through fire and wolves. He crawled away, forcing a smile at Fili who turned at the slightest disturbance.

Bilbo picked his way through the sleeping dwarves to where Thorin lay. Dried blood crusted at his forehead, nose and cheeks, and suddenly Azog’s pale-as-death face was there, surrounded by flames.

Bilbo took Thorin’s gloved hand in both of his, and he sat staring into the fire until his eyes hurt. He knew Thorin was awake – Bilbo had come to realize he wasn’t as heavy a sleeper as the rest – and it didn’t surprise him when he felt a squeeze.

When he tore his eyes away from the fire and looked down into Thorin’s – it was a green that reminded Bilbo of maple leaves in summer – some of his fear evaporated.

Bilbo curled up beside him and fell into a half-sleep plagued by dreams of fire and thunder and stone-giants, but he knew Thorin would still be there come morning, and that was enough.


End file.
